


Too Hot

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, fire hazard, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron learns not to fuck with Rodimus... literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

He wasn't certain if it was the constant whining or the way the younger co-captain was moving his body in a suggestive manner, but Megatron somehow found himself fucking the everlasting scrap out of Rodimus. It all started like any other normal day on the Lost Light, the usual meetings, the usual updates and the usual complaining that came from Rodimus. However on that particular day Megatron noticed something was off about Rodimus, he seemed more moody than normal.

Other Autobots notice too and they all started to avoid Rodimus like the plague. It confused Megatron as everyone on board should have grown an immunity to the co-captain's child like antics by now. By chance he overheard Swerve warning Skids that Rodimus was in heat and it made sense at first. However as Megatron stared at Rodimus, whilst stomping through the hallways like an overgrown sparkling, he could not help but wonder why no one wanted to take advantage of this situation.

If you overlooked that overbearing ego of his, Rodimus was by far one of the fairest mechs he had ever seen. Everyone was entitled to their own version of beauty but Megatron was not ashamed to admit that even he found Rodimus to be magnetic to the optics. He refused to engage in these petty thoughts but as the day dragged on and the more he was forced to be around Rodimus, Megatron could not help but wonder, why not?

It was right after Ultra Magnus left to finalise some reports, leaving Rodimus and Megatron alone in the captains office. Rodimus was fiddling with a pen in one hand whilst drumming his fingers along the desk with the other, his entire frame fidgeting whilst pent up whines escaped his throat. He hadn't even notice that Ultra Magnus had left the room, he was far too focused on his tomfoolery. He didn't even seem to care Megatron was still present.

Megatron sighed, ignoring the small voice in his head that was begging him to ask Rodimus to assist in his situation. "Rodimus you really need to sort yourself out," he said at last, "being on heat is no excuse to act even more ridiculous than usual."

Rodimus made a "feh" noise before answering. "Trust me, if I could sort myself out I would have done it by now," he muttered.

Megatron could only assume that Rodimus wasn't the type to ask anyone to help with his problem, either out of fear for abusing his rank or just plain shyness. "Is there really no other way to sort this out? You just need to frag someone? Surely Ratchet has developed some way to combat this?"

"Could we stop talking about it?" groaned Rodimus, his spoilers trembling, "it'll pass quicker if I stop thinking about it."

Once again Megatron sighed. That voice in the back of his head grew louder and he shamefully thought of fragging Rodimus right there and then. He didn't even realise the words slipped out of his mouth. "I could perhaps assist you?"

Rodimus immediately sat up and stared back at Megatron. "Seriously?" For a second Megatron thought that Rodimus was going to laugh at him for suggesting the idea or chatter about how degrading it would be to sleep with the ex-leader of the Decepticons, but Rodimus repeated the word, "seriously," with interest. 

Megatron stood up and clear his throat. "You don't have to get upset about it, I was just-"

Before Megatron could finish, Rodimus jumped up from where he sat and ran up to Megatron as fast as a bolt of lightning. The co-captain leapt up to wrap his arms around Megatron's neck and his legs around his waist before smashing his lips against Megatron's almost violently.

And that's what lead him to this whole situation; with Rodimus laying across his desk and moaning uncontrollably as Megatron pounded into his body.

Although his mind was screaming at him for engaging in something so deplorable, Megatron could not deny how thrilling it was to have Rodimus underneath him, every moan and whimper he made was intoxicating to his audio receptors, and the way he rocked his body up against his with every thrust was a sensation out of this galaxy. Rodimus himself was in a state of pure ecstasy, his optics dazed and unfocused, his glossa hanging out of his drooling mouth, and he was so overcome with the great girth of that spike impaling him he was unable to do anything with his arms, they just slumped over his head. He would stare up at Megatron every now and then demanding more, before throwing his head back and screaming when Megatron's spike stabbed a sensitive sensor node.

Megatron could not help but growl every time Rodimus would clench his valve with every thrust he administered, the heat, the suction, the tightness, it was almost unreal. The wet sounds were oddly addicting to listen to and the smell was unlike any other. Rodimus made gorgeous sounds, the co-captain desperately trying to wrap his legs around Megatron's waist but could only manage the one. Staring down at him Megatron thought for a split second he was fucking some deity from another realm for no beauty like this could exist on the physical plane. Why the hell would no one want to frag with this heaven sent mech?

He was about to find out.

"I-I'm ah so c-close ah harder," wailed Rodimus in between his moans.

Megatron actually rolled his optics at Rodimus' demands. "If I frag you any harder you'll break," he hissed, grunting as Rodimus' valve seemed to shrink around his throbbing spike with every thrust.

"Sooo... ah, close," slurred Rodimus, his optics rolling back into his head.

"I'm getting close too," growled Megatron, feeling his overload approaching. He could not help but feel how warm Rodimus' valve was getting as he grew closer to coming.

"Aaah.. Yes... yes... yes," repeated Rodimus, steam rising from his sweating frame.

"You're getting warmer," gasped Megatron, the heat driving him onwards. "You're really getting warm!" Megatron's optics were getting foggy as the steam from Rodimus was getting out of control, his body was also getting hot to touch. Megatron also noticed that Rodimus' valve was getting hotter by the second. "Rodimus you're really hot," he gasped.

"Yes... yes... yes... Yes... YES... YEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

As Rodimus reached his overload, flames exploded from his frame. Before Megatron realised it he was engulfed in red hot flames, the whole office had become an inferno and the flames even breached the doorway and out into the corridor, all the while Rodimus screaming as his overload took complete control.

When the moment had passed the flames instantly died and Rodimus sighed happily as he relaxed on the desk. "That was great," he gasped, closing his optics and smiling in delight.

Megatron remained where he stood, his grey frame completely singed from the sudden fire, with a small flame or two still burning upon his body. The entire office was now a burned wreak with all the documents destroyed and piles of ash where furniture once stood, and small fires still burned on whatever was left for the flames to consume. Slowly blinking, that allowed some crusty paint to fall from his face, Megatron released a sigh just as the fire sirens went off and water rained from the fire nozzles above them, drenching his ruined body.

He glared down at Rodimus, who looked completely content with what had just transpired. "Thanks for the warning," he growled.


End file.
